<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Walk Away by JanusOliver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702561">Walk Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanusOliver/pseuds/JanusOliver'>JanusOliver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Depression, Freedom, Gen, Poetry, its therapy I guess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:01:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanusOliver/pseuds/JanusOliver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I live the with ghost of us, dragging every step I take.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Walk Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My life is currently not the best? I feel like a wolf in a trap.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I thought I walked away from my demons</p><p>Raised myself above self consciousness</p><p>Remade myself from the ashes of my past </p><p>New, shiny and created anew...fresh mind</p><p>It only took ten minutes of your conversation</p><p>Not even to me just with your friends</p><p>These walls stretch too thin</p><p>I can hear you in my mind</p><p>I hate you and I hate you</p><p>I want to leave I want to leave</p><p>Fuck obligations but fuck you most of all</p><p>Getting you to admit fault </p><p>Easier to ban guns</p><p>I hate my pride but maybe it’s all I have left</p><p>Leaving that too on the altar of you</p><p>Still fucking up my life </p><p>And our relationship is cold in the ground </p><p>A year </p><p>A whole fucking year and I’m still here</p><p>I’m ready to leave but like all things </p><p>I’m trapped</p><p>I’m trapped and restless</p><p>How much more karma do I have to pay</p><p>I wanna be fucked up...higher than my bones</p><p>Higher than my demons</p><p>Untouchable</p><p> </p><p>.......Free.....</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>